


Why? Because...

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2020 challenges [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean learns there's a single answer to every "why?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: October 2020 challenges [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Why? Because...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: "I love you" During an Argument  
> Prompt 2: Fun & Games

The first time it happens is in a clash of pain and thunder...

"Because I love you, okay? I'm in love with you!" The words are hurtled into the howl of the storm that's roaring around them. Dean's face is twisted in grief and rage. His mouth works as if speaking those words has caused something inside him to bleed. They almost lost each other again -- more stupid self-sacrificing bullshit on both sides -- and Dean is _angry_ , and he's _tired_. He's exhausted to the core, so utterly _over_ this cliched repeating trope in their lives. He wants to get past this and get to the part where they can have a _life_ , maybe even a life _together_. So it's not like he _means_ to say it, but he's _beyond ready_ to say it when it finally comes out.

And after that, everything changes. Things get _so damn good_. The two of them together, in the Bunker, in their bed, in a relationship that's so much more than either of them ever hoped. Dean's unbelievably fucking grateful, and he never wants to forget all that it took to get them here.

So when they have their First Fight™, about something stupid and domestic like which way the toilet paper hangs or whose turn it is to clean the hair out of the shower drain, Dean flashes back to that moment in the rain. The heat this petty squabble was generating inside him disappears in a heartbeat. Who cares about this penny-ante bullshit when they both almost died a million times trying to get to each other for good?

Cas is still riled up about the chore chart or whatever, thoughts on a different page entirely from where Dean's mind has gone. So when he growls, " _Why?_ " he's not expecting the reply he gets.

"Because I love you, okay? I'm in love with you." Dean says it softly, with a crooked smile, all so different from before.

Cas gets it immediately. Their argument dissipates into the ether, dispersed by a healthy dose of perspective. What's a dirty countertop compared to everything they've been through? 

After that, whenever words get heated between them, the little bickers and irritations of marital life, one of them will say it: "Because I love you, okay? I'm in love with you." It never fails to bring them back to center and remind them of how fortunate they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/631980922334494720/why-because).
> 
> Ran out of time on this one. Might try to come back and make more of it later...?


End file.
